The present disclosure relates to a program for operating a plurality of apparatuses in cooperation with each other.
In the related art, an information processing apparatus has been known which is configured to operate (hereinafter, referred to as ‘cooperation operation’) an input apparatus and an output apparatus selected from a plurality of devices connected to a network in cooperation with each other. The information processing apparatus is configured to download target data from a storage server, which is an example of the input apparatus, and to enable a printer, which is an example of the output apparatus, to record an image represented by the target data on a recording sheet.
It cannot be said that the information processing apparatus can always perform communication with both the input apparatus and the output apparatus during the cooperation operation. For this reason, for example, there is a possibility that even though the target data has been received from the input apparatus, the target data cannot be transmitted to the output apparatus. In this case, if the cooperation operation should be performed again from the first, a throughput of the cooperation operation is lowered and a user may be required to perform an unnecessary operation.